


tied up in pretty young things

by punkpete



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, OT5 Friendship, a bit of ziam if u squint, a lil making out, a lot of swearing and innuendos, as well as some outright mentions of sex, fluff fluff fluff, niall is The Captain of this ship as always, slight angst, some nourry cuddling, star gazing too, technically a camping fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpete/pseuds/punkpete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis stares at the flames flickering over Harry’s face, highlighting his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose before wavering and creating dancing light over his brow. He watches him eat a s’more, tongue first, and his mouth waters a little. He misses those lips, and those hands. He misses Harry’s voice, too. He’s being unusually quiet and moody, but considering the circumstances he should’ve expected that. </p><p>Or the one where a bit of star gazing during the camping trip in Sweden, and a friendly shove from Niall, can pretty much fix anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tied up in pretty young things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucozade (capniall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capniall/gifts).



> oh god okay i just wanna say the timeline for this is totally fucked bc i dont remember exactly when the boys went to sweden so its canon compliant bc it isnt an AU verse but i set this in february bc its the coldest month in sweden and its february now lol. i figure teen and up audiences is a safe rating for this but it has some mentions of sex and a few innuendos as well as a lot of swearing rip.
> 
> anyway, this is for lea, happy birthday darling i love you!!!!! this is a bit early, and a lot shitty, but i hope you love it anyhow. you asked for larry, so i delivered some fluff, as well as baby and captain niall. this is just tooth rotting.
> 
> title from hallelujah by panic! at the disco

“Just go, mate. Take the truck and meet him there. Talk it the fuck out and stop causing me second hand pain. You know I live vicariously through you idiots.” Niall demands, standing in front of Louis with his hands on his hips. 

 

“Gee Ni, that’s a great idea. Let’s go stargazing and discuss our problems when it’s bloody frigid outside!” Louis retorts, continuing typing on his laptop and studiously ignoring Niall’s stare. Niall leans over the side of the desk and slams the top of the laptop shut, practically crushing Louis’ fingers in the process. Louis glares up at him in annoyance. 

 

“I’ll come with you, if you want. We can bring Liam and Zayn, make it a lads thing. We could go camping!” Niall sounds scarily enthusiastic. Louis doesn’t like it one bit. 

 

“Listen. It’s  _ February _ and we are in Sweden. I’d rather not freeze my ass off in order to kiss and make up with Harry.” Louis clicks his back teeth together and stands so he can push past Niall and face plant into the bed. 

 

“Well, clearly you aren’t going to kiss and make up on the bus, so where else are you gonna do it?” Niall looks like he wants to roll his eyes at Louis. That’s new. Louis doesn’t like that either. 

 

“I’m not apologizing first, stop trying to make me.” Louis grunts. He can feel the bed dip when Niall sits down next to him and starts rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder blades. 

 

“You have to. I know you hate admitting you did something wrong, but this was your fault. It’s quick and painless, and then you can have make up sex in your room. Besides, I’m sick of sharing with Harry, he snores like nobody’s business.” Niall whines. Louis turns his head, his cheek still pressed to the bed, and raises his eyebrows meaningfully at Niall. 

 

“Don’t talk about my sex life.” Louis mumbles. 

 

“If you don’t want me to talk about it, you shouldn’t be so fucking loud. These walls are paper thin, and I sleep in the bunk across from you on the bus, you twat. Besides, it’s hot, why be ashamed of it?” Niall chuckles, as if this is a perfectly acceptable thing to say. 

 

“I didn’t say I was ashamed, Jesus Christ, Nialler. That’s kind of creepy.” Louis squints at him.

 

“That I think about you guys getting off even when you aren’t? Probably is, but.” He shrugs, in the carefree sort of way he always does. “I’m the third wheel of this relationship, and you aren’t getting rid of me.” Niall grins, wide and cheerful. 

 

“Whatever,” Louis scoffs. “I’ll go camping with the lads. But I am  _ not  _ apologizing to Haz first. Over my dead body.” 

 

“Don’t tempt me.” Niall deadpans. Louis sits up to hit him in the back of the head.

 

“Ow! Okay, no need to be bitchy. Well, you always are, but I mean-” Louis slaps him across the face this time. Niall scrunches up his face and clutches his cheek. 

 

“Sorry, I deserved that. Anyways, we’ll go tonight. I’ll talk to the boys. Be ready in an hour.” Niall’s face is back to grinning sunnily at him. 

 

“Oh, and Harry is baking me something. To make up for both of your behaviors as of late. And the snoring.” Sometimes Louis thinks Niall really is magical leprechaun who knows exactly how to get what he wants. Louis groans into the duvet and rolls off the bed to find his shoes. 

 

xxx

 

Louis and Harry are begrudgingly walking side by side as they carry the tents out into the clearing, where the trees are sparse and don’t cover the darkening sky overhead. The silence between them is tense, but it mostly goes unnoticed, unless you count Niall walking beside them and glaring at them in an attempt to get them to speak to each other. 

 

Harry caves first, as he always does, and rolls his eyes at Niall when he starts to pout. He ruffles his hair affectionately and gives him a tiny smile, before turning to help Liam with the first tent. Niall sets up the second tent by himself, but scolds Louis for sitting on his ass the entire time and not giving in to his pleads. Louis kicks out his foot and tries to trip Niall, but he just calls him a twat and jumps over his ankle to finish putting up the tent.

 

Louis frowns, and heaves a put upon sigh as he waits for both tents to be properly arranged. Once Harry and Liam are done, they sit on either side of him in the fold up chairs. Louis turns and raises an eyebrow at Harry. 

 

“We’ll talk when we’re alone.” He offers. Louis nods, if a bit reluctantly, and leaves it at that for now. Zayn trails after Liam and decides to rub his shoulders instead of actually sitting down. Louis hears Niall laugh at something Liam says, but he’s not really listening. He’s looking down at the ground as if it’s personally offended him. 

 

“Why do you look like you just swallowed a lemon?” Zayn says, cutting into the silence of the forest. 

 

“I don’t swallow, Z. I thought you knew me better than that.” Louis sniffs, trying to deflect but falling flat. Harry scoffs, but doesn’t say anything. Zayn gives him a look and turns his attention back to whispering in Liam’s ear. 

 

Niall dusts off his hands and promptly plops himself onto Louis’ lap. Louis looks up at him, scowling. 

 

“Stop being a prick and take a walk with H. Get it over with, before I beat the shit out of the both of you.” Louis kind of wants to laugh, but he also wants to cry.

 

“You can’t fight for shit.” Louis grins up at him. Niall runs a gentle hand through his hair. 

 

“Okay, get it over with before I have  _ Liam _ beat the shit out of both of you.” Niall corrects.

 

“He could, but you know as well as I do that he won’t.” Louis laughs. 

 

“He’s a lover, not a fighter.” Zayn supplies helpfully. Louis nods at him in gratitude. Zayn is his new favorite. 

 

“Can we get the fire going and eat dinner first?” Louis pleads. 

 

“Fine. What’d ya bring, Li?” Niall questions, booping Louis on the nose before hopping off him and starting to root through their bags. 

 

xxx

 

Louis stares at the flames flickering over Harry’s face, highlighting his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose before wavering and creating dancing light over his brow. He watches him eat a s’more, tongue first, and his mouth waters a little. He misses those lips, and those hands. He misses Harry’s voice, too. He’s being unusually quiet and moody, but considering the circumstances he should’ve expected that. 

 

Niall is strumming his guitar, Liam and Zayn are singing a duet, and Harry is staring back at him, he realizes with a start. He gestures to the pathway behind him with a thumb over his shoulder. He picks up the blanket he had been using and tucks it under his arm. Harry licks the chocolate off his lip and stands up, allowing Louis to gingerly take his hand and lead him through the trees until they reach the end of the small pathway and lay the blanket out on a rock. Their legs hang off and knock into each other, but it’s the most comforting thing Louis has felt all week. 

 

Louis watches the stars, his heart stuttering in his chest a little nervously. He hates fighting with Harry, more than he hates anything else in the world. Harry takes a deep breath and speaks first. He won’t look at Louis either. 

 

“I’m sorry for causing such a big fuss about this, but you should still apologize too.” Louis turns on his side to face Harry, but closes his eyes. This time, he can feel Harry’s gaze burning his skin. 

 

“I know. I shouldn’t have used the last of your shampoo.” Louis says solemnly. 

 

“And?”

 

“I’m sorry for saying everything is about you, even though that’s kind of true. I just didn’t think it was a big deal, but you made it into one, and that made me angry. You were acting like a drama queen, even more than me. Then you started complaining about the Rovers, which, uncalled for. I think you were just using this as an excuse to vent about what was really bothering you. Can’t blame me for wanting something to myself for once.” Louis groans. 

 

“Okay,” Harry sucks in a deep breath. “That’s fair. You’re right. But,” Harry turns to look at him, brushing their noses together. 

 

“You do have something to yourself, besides playing footie.” Harry’s face spreads into a wide, dimpled grin.

 

“What’s that?” Louis gives him a coy smile. 

 

“Me. I’m all yours, Lou. Always have been, always will be.” He promises.

 

“The forever dream team.” Louis chuckles, but his eyes feel a bit wet. Harry connects their lips together chastely, before he pulls back and wipes his thumbs underneath Louis’ eyes. He looks up at him through his wet eyelashes. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Louis whispers, because it’s quiet and dark in the night, and for now, it’s theirs. 

 

“Because I love you.” Harry replies, simple as breathing. Louis fights the urge to giggle, he feels so giddy.

 

“I love you more.” He settles for. It’s enough. 

 

xxx

 

Zayn and Liam are already in one tent when they get back, which leaves them in the other with Niall. Harry looks overjoyed at the prospect. Louis hates to ruin the mood, but he tells Harry he’s expected to bake Niall something tomorrow for his hardships. Unsurprisingly, Harry looks even more enthusiastic. He’s surrounded by domestic idiots. So much for him ruining the cheer in the air with his witty banter. 

 

Niall hugs them both and tells them to never fight again. They both agree, easily and wholeheartedly. The two of them fighting tends to throw off the entire dynamic of the band, and they can’t have that. Niall plays a few more songs around the fire, and they all sing along, the stress seeping out of Louis’ body with every note. It’s the first good night in a while. He’s with his family away from home. Everything feels warm and familiar, as it should be. 

 

“Right, lads, so. I’m sleeping between you. As much as I love you, and your wonderful, kinky sex life, I don’t want come in my hair.” Niall grins so wide his teeth sparkle in the dwindling fire light. 

 

Harry lets out an indignant squawk, but agrees. Louis just decides to squish Niall between them, so he has one hand in Harry’s hair, and the other around Niall’s waist. This isn’t the first time. For once, he goes to sleep with his head clear and a smile plastered on his face. Maybe Niall really does deserve a pastry. 

 

xxx

 

“Is it done yet?”

 

“No, nothing has changed since you asked four seconds ago.” Harry grunts, trying to fix the piping around the outside of the cake on the counter. Louis is sitting next to where Harry has made a mess, and he leans forward to wipe a smear of frosting off of Harry’s cheek. He sticks his thumb in his mouth afterwards, licking it clean. Niall is busying himself with cleaning out the batter bowl, but this is the eighth time in the last ten minutes he’s asked if the cake is done.

 

“Find your chill, Ni. It’ll be done in like two minutes, if you shut the fuck up so he can concentrate.” Louis offers. Liam and Zayn didn’t want to see this spectacle, so they’re sitting in the living room waiting for Harry to bring the cake out. Niall gets as much as he wants, which means they’ll probably only have half the cake left to split between the other four boys, but that’s a given. 

 

Niall stops pacing and turns on his heel, deciding to leave the kitchen and head for the living room. Louis hops off the counter when Harry finishes and wipes the back of his hand over his forehead. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and pulls him close, breathing him in with his nose pressed into the skin of his neck.

 

“You smell like buttercream.” Louis states, mouthing at Harry’s neck with open kisses. Harry whines, high in his throat, and pulls back so he can bury a hand in Louis’ hair and lick at his bottom lip a little fervently. Louis opens his mouth, sucking on Harry’s tongue, sliding his hands up underneath his shirt to touch warm, bare skin, causing goosebumps in his wake. 

 

Louis bites Harry’s bottom lip with his teeth and pulls, a teasing glint in his eye, before he pushes back into his mouth hard. He vaguely hears footsteps, but he doesn’t pull back from the plushness that is Harry’s mouth. 

 

He startles a little when someone wraps their arms around them, but continues his assault on Harry’s lips anyway. He is very stubborn, if not determined. 

 

“Are you hugging them while they’re making out?” Liam sounds like he’s two seconds from bursting out laughing.

 

“Yes…” Niall trails off.

 

“That’s a bit weird, mate.” Zayn replies, a little disturbed. 

 

Louis breaks away from Harry with an audible  _ pop _ . They both turn to look at Niall and raise their eyebrows. 

 

“You’re right. This is weird.” Niall nods, before sheepishly backing away and taking the cake off the counter. Liam and Zayn trail behind him back into the living room.

 

“What did we do to deserve friends like this?” Harry giggles.

 

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling I don’t want to find out.” Louis purses his lips, but he can’t help looking incredibly fond. 

 

“C’mon, let’s go eat some cake with our favorite losers.” Harry unties the apron from around his waist, folds it and puts it in the cabinet where it belongs, and slaps Louis’ ass playfully on the way out of the room. Louis pretends to be offended. He’s mostly just endeared. 

  
  
  



End file.
